mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Noir Lavis
Backstory Starting her life as a lower class person, Noir had made use of many opportunities she had. Stealing had been a big part of her life. Eventually, she had managed to save up some money. She used it to improve her chances around Vale, getting some tough boots, and in some strange instance of splurging, a combat skin. This tight fitting kevlar body suit made her feel safer in the less reputable areas, making Noir somewhat bolder about what she could get her hands on. Then she had seen the Abyssylon 500, watching the bikes fly through the streets of Vale. She was hooked on it, Noir wanted in. This led to her using her talents to secure a bike, with less than successful results. The owner of the bike had been less than impressed that this 22 year old girl thought she could run off with his prized possession. He had told her thieves shouldn't take what isn't their's, and when caught, should pay the consequences. And with that, he had cut off her right hand, and left her to bleed out in an alley. Later she found herself being treated by a man see hadn't seen before. As he had worked on her injured hand, he had introduced himself as Aleco. Adding to this, he explained how he felt about people inflicting pain upon others, without having received any themselves. For that week while she recovered, he had shared his philosophy. At the end of it, he had asked her if she would go back to the man that had done the act and show him what pain meant. Not even for a moment did she consider leaving him to go about his business. Going back that night with Aleco, she had creeped into the house. Upon seeing the man, Noir had been filled with hatred. Suddenly feeling very powerful, she jammed her wounded forearm under his chin. The knife in her remaining hand had started carving into his body. Leaving the man in a sorry state, she had walked out to Aleco with blood covering her. As they drove off, Aleco had offered Noir a job, and the bike. She accepted, and after receiving a high tech prosthetic hand she took on as many jobs as she could. Noir quickly became know as someone that could cause a great deal of pain. Ten months work gave her the impression that she needed something more powerful. Going to the same man that had made her hand, she got him to build her a three armed device for various activities. With this, Noir's options widened. Suddenly, she could take jobs against people without assistance. Her profits increased dramatically, and with them she purchased a custom bullhead, one that was larger with two extra jets on the tail. Squeezing her bike in, it became her home. Noir continued taking jobs, earning a nice amount of money. Purchasing two AK-130's, she got them reconfigured. One was lightened and programmed for piloting her bullhead, the other equipped for maintenance on it. With all this, Noir is very well equipped for the future. Post Battle of Beacon After starting her own personal war against Aleco, Noir had several trials when Vale came under attack. Having taken the opportunity to launch an assault against her former boss, she ended up in a three way fight between some of his mercenaries, members of the White Fang and quite a few Grimm. Noir put up a good fight, but was overwhelmed by numbers. Fighting till the end, she took injuries resembling her mother's while Phantom Limb was put out of commission. And that is how Noir came to have a new patron. Lud1c1um. Rearmed and relimbed, she was back in business. But this time, working against Aleco. Appearance Noir wears a fitting black combat skin that shows off her figure. The black high heeled boots match this kevlar suit. Black hair flows just past her shoulders. Phantom Limb is a charcoal grey and looks somewhat like a single wing behind her right shoulder when stored. Black sunglasses will either be over her eyes if out and about or hooked over the neck of the combat skin. Armoured Combat Skin A parting gift from her new patron, Noir's brand new combat skin doesn't quite fit it's name any more. The same kevlar weave, the titanium scales have been dropped in favour of greaves and body plating. Leaving her arms free now that they're mostly prosthetic, the combat skin offers her as much protection as possible without limiting her mobility. Still jet black, it is contrasted nicely by the polished titanium. Weapons and skills Phantom Limb The weapon Noir uses is Phantom Limb, a device with three sturdy but flexible limbs containing various features. These limbs originate from a small hub that is strapped behind Noir's right shoulder. The uppermost limb is very lightweight and thin, being used for piercing targets with the extendible needle and deflecting lighter attacks. The middle limb is were most combat uses are, with it containing both a automatic rifle and sword edge to block blows or cut at a target. The last limb is much more tactical and much larger. This one can extend into a small shield and deliver jabs with quite some force as well as containing several magnesium flares. To counter the effects of the flares, a pair of auto-tinting sunglasses are worn. These don't completely stop bright light sources, but can allow her some sight when something such as her flares are about. Update: After a tough battle with Stjarnstill, Noir needed Upgrades. With her new version of Phantom Limb, she now has six limbs. It is essentially what it was before, but with a reserved version on her left shoulder connected behind her back. Phantom Limb has basically doubled it's power, but the toll on Noir is noticeable now. Her prosthetic hand tends to heat up when Phantom Limb is used for long periods of time with high activity. This also incited her to wear the advanced version of her armour that a stranger gifted to her. With titanium scale plating, and an improved kevlar weave, she can take more damage than before, and heat and fire affects her less. Revenant's Toll Noir's new and improved weapon, it replaces Phantom Limb after it was destroyed during the Battle of Beacon. Similar in design, Revenant's Toll is far superior. Boasting eight limbs instead of the former six, the features of each limb are also vastly different. The lowest limbs still bear collapsible shields, but contain gauss rifles rather than flare launchers. The next pair comes back to her tactical choices. Containing micro missile launchers, they are loaded with a variety of dumb Dust missiles and ordinary heat seekers. They also serve quite well as blunt force weapons. And last is the upper four limbs. Differing from the lower four limbs, these sit up and reach over her shoulders rather than around her body. The two closer to her spine are nothing fancy, but house six omni-wires in each which function very similarly to the one's used by her mother. The remaining two are the primary melee limbs. Twice as long, these serrated and razor sharp limbs shred anything unprotected instantly. Vicious and unrelenting, anything within range of these limbs is in trouble. However, with all the extras in her weapon, Noir also has that much extra strain to use it. And with her new prosthetics, she practically needs to orchestrate Revenant's Toll to use it to it's maximum. Skills and abilities As for Noir herself, other than using her prosthetic hand to control all this, has no hand to hand skill at all. She does have proven skills at torturing, though these do not come into combat. Her semblance however, can help. Noir possesses the ability to make someone with skin contact feel as if everything is worse, pain seems intensified and it may even cause one to feel more exhausted than they are. This is best used as something to cripple someone towards the end of a fight, or as a last ditch effort. Post Battle of Beacon status Hardened and scarred, Noir is vastly more experienced than she was a year ago. But her battles aren't without toll. Stronger than ever and certainly more knowledgeable, what she has gained in power she has lost in humanity. A vicious fighter and merciless killer. Better trained, better armed and better physically. Not only that, Noir's semblance now emits itself in a field around her. Only several metres in diameter, she still needs to be close, but contact is no longer required. But it no longer distinguishes between people, meaning it affects everyone, herself included. When active, everyone within the field feels more pain, stronger emotions. Anything they feel gets intensified. Transport Vélo Sanglante The bike Noir got when taking up the job from Aleco. It has a good turn of speed, and while it had few weapons on it, is heavily armoured. As for it's armaments, it had none apart from two compartments on either side of the rear wheel for deploying mines. Vélo Sanglante is all about the rider being able to fend for themselves. Aile Cassée Noir's customised bullhead, this is not tactically useful in a fight. It has the standard armaments but the larger size makes it harder to use. It is essentially her mobile home. Although Vélo Sanglante takes up most of the room in it, a small collapsible bed, wardrobe and weapon locker are also squeezed in. The customised AK-130 androids are often in the pilot seats, with the maintenance one being active when Aile Cassée lands. Personality Noir is a very determined person, often being brutal to get to her goal. She was once more relaxed about this but after the incident that lost her hand, she took on a much greater desire to get things done. This pain she experienced brought her into contact with Aleco. During her recovery, he told her of his view about pain. That those who gave it without first experiencing it, were nothing more than a blight. Noir came to agree with this philosophy, and after torturing the man that had cut off her hand, she began to embrace it. The interest in the human body came with this, learning how people worked. Post Battle of Beacon Contrasting her prior improvement, Noir is now much more towards the monster she once thought she was. But unlike her mother, Noir still holds her life close. She will not give it up until she has destroyed what tore it apart. Filled with anger and hatred, Noir has channelled all of these feelings towards Aleco. His demise fills her mind. It is possible that she is bordering on insanity, held together only by her will to destroy him. But no longer can anyone get close enough to find out. Trivia *Vélo Sanglante means bloody bike. *Aile Cassée means broken wing. (get it?) *Noir is black obviously. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development